Lost But not forgotten
by whatadreamer
Summary: Violet is sick and tired of being alone and suffering. Tate and her start to become friends and a new family moves in and Tate takes an interest in the new girl. Violet doesn't like this one bit.
1. Chapter 1

ideas:

everythings the same but a new family moves in and tate takes a liking to the new girl. violet doesn't like it one bit.

It was a day like any other, it had been years since she told Tate to go away and since then she hasn't been the same. She wishes more than anything that he didn't rape her mother. If he hadn't then they wouldn't be in this situation. He needed to be punished, and he was being punished no doubt about that. But so was she, she has never been this angry and sad before. She was suffering because she loved him, and she knew that eventually she would forgive him. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She was standing in the attic looking outside at the environment around her. She was going to be stuck here for eternity.

She inhaled the addictive smoke and got lost in her thoughts, flashback's of her and Tate when they were happy, and when they didn't have anything to worry about. She coughed as she forget to exhale the smoke and cursed under her breath. Tate was the first boy she had ever been interested in, he was different. He wasn't like those idiotic popular boy's like at her old school. He had cherished her and loved her. She had done the same back to him. She was in love, heads over heels in love.

She inhaled the smoke once again and blew it out her nose like a dragon, she loved doing that. Another flashback hit her when she was dragging the shiny blade across her pale porcelain skin which was ruined by the crimson drops forming out of them, she loved the pain, it made her feel alive. There was something about that blood man, she drowned in it. But was interrupted when she heard a voice.

"Stop it!"

It was Tate.

"Let me see that"

She turned around and offered her arm to him. He grabbed it and started to suck on it.

"Gross!"

"You're right, it is.. you mutilated yourself."

"You do it"

Nice one violet.

"Not anymore"

God he was so beautiful.

"Promise me you'll never cut yourself again."

She turned back to look at her wrist at the smudged blood before deciding.

"I promise.."

She hadn't noticed the tears that were slowly running down her cheek at the memory. She missed him. She missed him so fucking much. In an attempt to calm herself down she inhaled more of that cancer stick, even though it couldn't kill her anymore. She laughed to herself at the thought. She exhaled it slowly blowing perfect o's getting lost in them, a familiar red ball rolled over to her and hit her foot softly. She hadn't played ball with Beau for ages do to her locking herself away in her room, well it used to be her room… She picked up the ball.

"Wanna play?"

She heard a approving grunt and sat down and rolled the ball into the darkness. It rolled back. After who knows how long of playing she decided to go cut herself some more.

"See you later Beau, sorry"

She took her time walking to the bathroom. She decided to make a better cover and put the tap on. Since no one was living there, no one could pay the water bills, so it was freezing cold, but the colder the better she thought. She undressed herself, taking off all of the layers of clothing and focusing on her body. She looked at herself in disgust, she grabbed the fat on her stomach and made a disapproving moan. It kinda sucked that she was stuck as a teenager forever, but it had it perks. She looked again at her body, hardly any boobs, no curves whatsoever and not to mention her small petite body frame. She definitely wasn't the one to ever be insecure or care about the way she was but for some reason it mattered to her.

A few knocks on the bathroom door interrupted her trace of thought.

"I'm in here!" She said rather quickly but heard whoever that was there walk away.

She slowly walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a razor, since it had been in there for who knows how long it was rusty. The more rustier the better. She slipped her foot into the bath and shivered at how cold the water was, but sucked it up. Eventually she got used to the cold water and laid her head back and relaxed. She eyed the razor hungrily, twisting it in her fingers and inspecting every inch of the blade. She hadn't done it since she promised Tate but since he fucked it up it didn't matter anymore. None of those fucking promises meant shit to her now. He was a monster and she loved him. She started to drag the blade across her scar ridden wrist when a familiar voice stopped her.

"You promised remember"

Tate's voice sounded dull, it sounded empty. He sounded tired. Good, that fucker deserved to feel the pain. She continued to drag it across in perfect lines and she heard Tate whimper. How pathetic. He grabbed the blade from her hand and his black eyes stared into her, it was like they were staring straight into her soul. It felt like he was ripping her to pieces, and she didn't mind.

"Our promises don't mean shit, remember? Remember when you raped my mother! Do you remember that Tate!"

He was gripping so tightly onto the blade that blood started to drip slowly from his hand onto the tiles. He whimpered and a tear fell from his eye. He turned from her and she wanted to run up to him and make love to him again. But she couldn't, her father and mother woud be ashamed if they knew that there daughter was going to get back with their mothers rapist. She shuddered herself at the disgust.

"Violet, I'm so sorry, when are you going to forgive me."

"Tate…"

"No Vi, please. Please take me back. I'll do anything, I'll never hurt you ever again. As much as i deserve to suffer I can't do it without you. Please"

He fell to his knees as he spoke and part of Violet broke for him. She then remembered that she was in the bath and grabbed a towel and dabbed her fresh cuts that were screaming at her to go deeper and deeper each time. She quickly put back on some warm clothes and walked away. Leaving Tate sobbing with his head in his hands. While she was walking away she couldn't stop herself from crying. She needed him. But slammed the door shut and slid down the back of the door. She cried loudly, she got angry and threw all of her stuff onto the floor and screamed and kicked. She wore herself out and fell asleep on the floor crying for Tate.

She woke up with an uncomfortable back pain from sleping on the cold hard floor. She felt woozy and stood up. She was so pathetic. She was better than this. She knew what she had to do, and hell nothing was going to stop her from getting him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Slowly getting better

**Tate's POV.**

He couldn't get the imagine out of his head when violet was standing in front of the mirror pointing out her flaws, or what she hated about herself. Little did Violet know, Tate was watching her from amongst the shadows. He knew it was wrong to be perving at her, but she was just so god damn perfect. No wonder she hated him, he deserved everything he's gotten. He's suffering so much and seeing Violet pick out at some fat on her body made him want to cry and grab her and caress her beautiful body and kiss her all over and tell her beautiful she truly is.

She was so graceful in the way she did everything, she was so gentle and pure. While he on the other hand, was dark, he was darkness. She was like an angel and he was the devil himself. She had loved him even though despite of his past she still loved him. He was blessed to have had her. She changed him. He was thinking deeply until he heard her gasp in pain. He froze in horror as he realised what she was doing. He couldn't watch this, he just couldn't. His violet, his sweet pure Violet was mutilating herself. All because of him. He risked it all and made himself seen.

"You promised remember"

He couldn't believe how his voice sounded, the only time he had heard his own voice was when he was either bashing his fists and head against the basement walls or when he was crying softly to himself. He was braught back to reality when he saw her look at him evily and drag the blade across her beautiful pale skin. It pained him so much to see his Violet do that. Without thinking he snatched the blade and stared at her in disbelief.

"Our promises don't mean shit, remember? Remember when you raped my mother! Do you remember that Tate!"

Her voice was filled with pain and hatred. He tried not to cry because he deserved this. He deserved way more than this. The pain hit him when he realised that the blade had dug into his skin due to him clenching his fists angrily.

He stopped thinking of the painful memory. His violet was hurting because of him, and she was hurting badly. She was so strong, she was always trying to be brave. He began to smash his head into the cold cement of the floor in the basement. He didn't care about the pain. He screamed and began clenching his blonde locks in his hand and tugging on them. He was a psychopath, and she was dead. Everything was his fault. He fell asleep (well you could call it falling asleep…) he cried till his eyes hurt and till his head hurt.

He was going to win her back, if she let him. He woke up confidently and walked up the basement stairs. He went into the kitchen to see Moira whipping up some coffees. As he stepped in she gave him a warm smile. For some reason Moira was nice to him, while everyone else in the house hated him and despised him. He smiled back flatly and took a coffee.

"You look happier then usual Tate?"

"That's because I'm finally going to get Violet back"

He was surprised at how confident he sounded but decided it was good.

Moira opened her mouth to speak but looked behind Tate and quickly looked down.

"Excuse me?"

Fuck, He should've known that Ben would come inbetween him and Violet. He kept his smile and turned to face him. Ben was actually pretty scary up close, but he didn't let that bother him.

"Yeah um, Violet deserves to be happy, she doesn't even have to forgive me, I just want her to know that she's changed me and that I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused."

"Pathetic."

He laughed as he said it and grabbed a coffee and thanked Moira quietly. He gazed outside the kitchen window and laughed to himself quietly, probably at the thought of Tate failing. He knew there was no time to argue with Ben since he is Violets dad so he quietly put his mug down and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. He was crazy nervous but had somehow managed to get to her door. He knocked lightly and opened the door. He was struck at the site of her. She was laying down on her back with her eyes shut and listening to her music. She took his breath away, literally. He didn't really need to breathe anyway so it didn't matter. She was slowly moving her body to the beat of the music and he thought he would just rip her clothes off then and there, but remembered that he didn't even deserve to be looking at her.

He stared at her for a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"How long are you going to stare at me like i'm food to you"

She spat the words and made Tate flinch.

"I ugh, I.. um, want to play scrabble?"

She looked at him cautiously and he smiled and flashed his dimples. She turned away and he could see that her cheeks were blushing a rosy pink.

"Fine, but only as friends, nothing more."

He let out a sigh and he felt his nerves ease up. The first step, he succeeded. He sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him, she hesitantly looked at him but sat down. He sorted the cards out and handed them to her, she took them and they started playing. At some moments he would stare at her and quickly look back at the game every time she caught him staring. He finally felt happy, even if it was just as being friends with Violet. This was pure bliss to him. At times she would break down and tell him to go away. But he was patient, and every time he'd go back to her and they would play more scrabble.

They never really talked, only small conversations like: "hey, how are you?"

That sort of thing. But it never bothered either of them, they were content and happy this way.

**Sorry that the chapter's are short, but i'll make them longer and update often if i get reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Wasted

**It's been around 5 years since they first started playing scrabble and what not. They are still friends but Tate is hoping to change that.**

**Violet's POV**

She woke up with a smile on her face and she knew why, it was because of Tate. They were friends, for now. But she knew she wasn't ready to go to the next level with him, even though she wanted to. Everytime she thought of him kissing her softly all over her body and making love to each other she just thought of him raping his mother.

She felt like she was going to vomit at every thought. She decided to play some Nirvana and she lit another cigarette and was staring out her window looking at the world, the world she would never get to see again, until Halloween of course. But that just wasn't enough for her.

"What are you thinking about?"

She was startled at his voice and nearly fell off her window still.

"Holy shit Tate what the fuck"

He laughed at her and she laughed with him.

When he stopped he looked at her and gave her a serious look. Violet knew something was up.

"What is it this time…"

"You aren't going to like this, but there's a new family moving in."

Oh great, now she wasn't going to be able to be in her room often and she was going to have to deal with another stupid fucking family. She threw her cigarette out the window and got up and walked past Tate.

"Well aren't you going to come with me and check out the new family?"

He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes with passion and lust. She knew what was about to happen and broke from his gaze and awkwardly signalled for him to come with her. He sighed and looked down at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets and followed.

She walked down the stairs quietly but then sheepishly remembered that she didn't have to do that, she was a ghost. All she had to do was not want to be seen and that would be that. She heard Tate laugh at her from behind her and she continued down the stairs and sat down the bottom of them. Tate sat next to her and smiled at her with his dimples. She smiled back and couldn't help but giggle.

"I wish you all well in this home, call me if there are any troubles and I'll be happy to help."

It was Marcy's voice and she opened the door to a family of 4.

There was a man with brownish grey hair, blue eyes and he was really tall, he looked in his early 40's and he was quite good looking for his age. Then a women walked in after him, She had medium length and a slender body of curves, she was very beautiful, and wore a business outfit with smart glasses and she looked like she was busy all the time. Holding her hand was a small boy, with freckles on his face and rosy cheeks, around 4.

"Come on hunny, you should see this house! Oh it's breathtaking!"

The mother exclaimed as she looked behind her.

Then she walked in. She was so beautiful. She had blonde hair that went to her hips and perfect green eyes. She had the perfect body with the perfect boobs and curves. She was perfect. Violet ached of jealousy. She walked in and dropped her bag.

"Oh, great.. This house is old and I get the creeps just by looking at it."

**Tates POV**

She was breathtaking. The most gorgeous thing he's ever seen apart from Violet. He stood up and stared at her, he saw in the corner of his eye Violet looking at him with a glint of sadness in her eyes. But he didn't care, he snapped back and sat back down next to Violet. Violet awkwardly got up and walked off up stairs. Shit. What the fuck just happened. The little boy pointed to Tate and laughed a bubbly laugh. He forgot little kids could see him, he smiled at the little boy and waved to him, he sure was a cute kid.

The mother scooped the kid into her arms and walked in the kitchen and placed her son onto the kitchen island. The father was ordering men and helping them put boxes into different rooms around the house. Tate followed the girl though, he watched her as she studied the walls and ran her fingers along the rough texture of the stair railing. She was mesmerising. She went into Tate and Violet's old room and threw her bag onto the floor.

"Looks like this is my new room, oh joy."

Tate laughed at her enthusiasm and continued to study her. She started unpacking one of the boxes and place her clothes into neat piles, sorted by clothing item. She didn't dress like those other girls, he kind of dressed like violet but less layers. Once she packed her clothes away she laid on the bed and took a big breath. Tate slowly walked over to her and smiled at her, she was really pretty. She was different. She closed her eyes and plugged her iPhone in and started humming to the tune of the song. He sat down and realised that he didn't even know this girl's name.

"Lana! Can you please come down here and help with some unpacking!"

Lana. What a gorgeous name. It suited her. Lana grunted and unplugged herself and ran down the stairs. He was quite excited for what was to come. He laid down to where she was and started listening to her music. She didn't listen to Nirvana or anything like that, she listened to Indie songs and stuff like that. It wasn't really that bad. He sat up and started to go through her boxes to see if he could find anything more about her.

"Um who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Shit, he'd been caught out.

"Hey, um I live in the neighbourhood and my mum Constance wanted me to come over and introduce myself."

"So you decided to just walk into my house and walk freely into my room and go through my stuff?"

Tate ignored her last comment and continued.

"Sorry i never got your name?"

"Oh right, it's Lana, Lana Summers. Your's?"

"Tate Langdon, lovely name by the way."

Lana flashed him a wonderful smile, she has perfect teeth. Tate knew this girl held great things for the future. Hopefully he can save this girl before the house takes her…

Violets POV.

She was furious by what she saw. She looked at her Tate and that new girl. They were both laughing and talking to each other like they've known each other for ages. She'd seen enough of this bullshit. She was so angry, how come Tate got someone new and she had to suffer, she had to be alone? She deserved to have a friend other than Tate… This wasn't right. The only way to get Tate's attention is to flirt with one of the other ghost's. What a brilliant plan. She ran into someone and landed flat on the floor, her vision went all blurry.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Holy shit, I didn't even see you there!"

It was her. The beautiful girl that's seem to have stolen Tate's heart since the moment she saw him lay eyes on her. She couldn't really blame Tate. But there's one problem, how is she going to explain to him that he's a ghost? That girl would be a fool to continue anything.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Me, I'm Violet. Lovely to meet you…"

"Care to explain how you got in my house?"

"I live here."

Then she punched the girl unconscious. Now what was she supposed to do, she got angry. She didn't mean to knock her out. Violet started to drag the limp girl's body down the staircase and luckily without the girl's family nearby, and opened the basement door.

**Sorry about the start of the story not having Lana in it! Things will start getting better from here on. But i own nothing besides the story line and the Summer family. Please review because it means a lot to me, also i'd love ideas or suggestions :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

**Lana's POV**

Tate. She said it over and over in her head. Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all. He was stunning, with his blonde curls and brown almost black eyes, and pale skin. She was attached to him and she had no idea why…

"Lana?"

Fuck. I zoned out, hopefully he won't think i'm a freak. Wait, why do i care so much. Jesus.

"Uh, sorry i got lost in my thoughts."

He chuckled and it was the most beautiful noise i've ever heard.

"I'm thirsty, do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks Lana, i'll wait here though"

"Okay"

Lana walked out the door and was thinking about how lucky she'd gotten. She got lost in her thoughts when she bumped into something cold and solid. Someone fell onto the floor.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

She stared down at the girl down in front of her. Where the fuck are all of these people coming from?

"Holy shit, I didn't even see you there!"

She was pale and had dirty blonde pin straight hair, she had brown eyes and dressed like a grandma, but with more layers. She has a petite body frame and she looked pissed.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Me, I'm Violet, lovely to meet you…"

Lana cut her off before Violet could say anymore.

"Care to explain how you got in my house?"

"I live here"

What the fuck, did Violet just say she lived here. Before Lana could move she punched her in her face. The last thing she could remember was the girl standing over her laughing, then everything went black.

**Violet's POV**

This girl was pretty heavy, but that was probably because she was so small. Violet felt kind of bad for punching her but she couldn't help it. She was jealous. Lana's head made a thump noise everytime her head hit the creaky stairs. Hopefully no one will come looking for her.

She heard Lana groan in pain and she had to do something quick. She picked Lana up with all of her strength but failed and dropped her. Lana groaned again.

"What, what's going on.."

Lana sounded groggy and tired.

"I have to tell you something, and you're going to fucking listen."

Lana opened her eyes but looked like she couldn't see. Lana looked around.

"Where am i?"

"Don't be scared you're in your basement"

Violet laughed, and she knew she sounded evil. Maybe she was evil.

"My head hurts"

"That's because I punched you in the face"

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh yeah, stay away from him"

"Who"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about you dumb bitch"

"You mean Tate?"

Violet stared at her with such hatred and anger that Lana got the jist.

"and why in the world would I stay away from him"

"Because he's mine"

Violet pulled one of Charles sharp tools and held it to her throat.

"If you make a move on him, I'll hurt you, and trust me, no one will be able to help you"

and with that she kicked Lana in the stomach when she heard footsteps.

"Lana are you down here?"

It was her Tate, wait fuck. Tate couldn't see this, he would hate me.

She leaned in close to Lana and whispered to her so only she could hear.

"Tell Tate you never saw me, and that you came down here because you were curious and that you fell down the stairs, do it or else"

Lana whimpered in pain and the girl disappeared.

**Tate's POV**

He had waited for at least 10 minutes and realised she wasn't coming back anytime soon. He got worried so he decided to go look for her.

"Please don't let her be in that damn fucking basement"

Tate quietly opened the basement door and walked down the stairs.

"Lana are you down here?"

He heard someone whimper and knew it was her. He ran to her and found her lying on the floor and she looked pretty beaten up.

"What the fuck are you okay!"

Lana looked at him and he saw that her nose was bleeding. She tried to talk but she moaned in pain. Tate picked her up gently bridal style and carried her back into bed. He laid her in her bed and walked into the bathroom to get a wash cloth so he could wash her face.

"Already moved on hey?"

"Violet I don't have time for this, something happened to Lana and I need to help her"

Violet gave him the worst glare she's ever given him and scowled. She stomped away.

"Well that was weird."

He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water and walked back into the room. Lana was still asleep and the blood on her face was dried up and crusty. She still managed to look beautiful though.

He carefully walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed she was on. Lana tossed away towards him and started mumbling.

"mmm Tate"

Did she just say his name, she just said his fucking name in her sleep. He brushed it off and started patting the cloth on her nose and she whimpered in pain. He pulled his hand away immediately.

"Tate?"

"I'm here Lana, you're safe now, what happened to you?"

She gave him a look of pure terror.

"I um, I got distracted while making my drink and went into the basement and fell down the stairs."

"Lana I need you to listen to me, never go into that basement unless you are with me"

She nodded.

"I'll let you get some sleep"

He kissed her forehead and walked off.

"Thank you Tate"

He turned his head and smiled. This was the beginning of something special. He knew it.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving on

**Violet's POV**

"who does Lana think she is? Moving into the Murder House? Has she ever heard the stories and the anger and the pain that we've all gone through here. I mean really, you would've thought that the parents might have done a bit of research on the house, I'm sure any research on this house would tell you the deaths that have taken place here. We're all trapped here, damned to spend an eternity in this fucking hell hole. Now she's taking Tate away from me, she won't. I won't let her take him away from me." Violet was mumbling to herself.

She grabbed a cigarette out of a pack she stole off Lana's father, I'm sure he won't mind anyway. She put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it, inhaling the beautiful smoke into her lungs and wishing it could do damage to her. She stopped for a second and admired the smoke pooling out of her mouth and disappearing into thin air. She decided that she'd try to talk some sense into Tate.

She got out of the attic and started for the basement, that's where he always is. She creaked open the basement door and carefully started walking down the stairs. The basement had always creeped her out, even when she was alive. But now that she's dead she pretty much is the danger here. She laughed at that.

"Tate?"

No answer, just cold silence.

"Tate are you here?"

She heard the shuffling off feet and Tate walked out of the darkness off the basement.

"Hey Violet, where have you been lately? You haven't been talking to me lately, you've been distant…"

"Sorry about that, I've just been helping mum out with the baby."

She lied and he knew it.

"mm, okay. Well now that your here what's up?"

He awkwardly put his hands into the pockets of the faded jeans he wore, he was so cute.

"I've missed you Tate."

"What do you mean Vi?"

She smiled and walked closer to him and kissed him. It felt so fucking good. He kissed her back. This was bliss, this is how it's supposed to be. Lana's not winning this.

Tate moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer. After a few minutes of heavily making out she decided to try to step it up a bit.

"I know you want me Tate, I can see it."

He didn't say anything, before he could she grabbed him again and slowly made her way to his dick. he was hard, because of her.

She seductively took her top off and good thing she decided to wear her best bra and matching panties. He moaned as he looked at her body. She blushed and came closer to him, he smiled that devilish smile that made her so wet everytime he did it. She put her hands down his pants and started to move her hand up and down his length. It's been so long..

**Tate's POV**

He moaned at the sensation of her touching him. He missed this, but he knew it was wrong because he was falling for Lana. But his Violet has forgiven him for what he's done, and that was so brave of her. His brave Violet. He was close, she knew it. They were moaning into each other's mouths and Violet picked up her pace on him. He started to rub her and felt her wetness through her tights and panties. Tate cummed and he was in complete bliss, this was perfect. She was.

"I love you Violet" He blurred it out before he could stop himself.

"I know" She smirked and looked at her feet sadly.

He already knew she loved him, he didn't need her to say it. What was he going to do about Lana. He knew it was wrong for him to fall for Lana, she was alive… and he was dead, but she didn't know that.

"Halloween's coming up" Violet broke the silence first.

"Really? When?"

"A few days actually, I was thinking that maybe we should do something together, since it's the only day in the year that we can leave the house."

Tate was lost in his thought but knew what she said, he just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Um, yeah ok"

Violet gave him a sad smile and walked away, disappearing into the darkness. He grunted and ran his fingers through his knotty blonde locks before cleaning himself up with a rag and went to find Lana.

He found Lana sitting in the gazebo looking up at the birds, she really took his breath away. He didn't want to disturb her peaceful state. He walked over and she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Tate, I didn't even see you walk in"

"Really, I just came in then because I wanted to see you"

She blushed but hid it with her hair as she turned to get up.

"Uh Tate, I was just wondering if you, I don't know, wanted to go out with me sometime."

He looked at her with disbelief and stood there emotionless.

"Shit, I'm sorry.. I'm so stupid. Forget about it"

She started to walk away in embarrassment when Tate stopped her.

"I'd love to Lana, what about halloween, I mean it's coming up in a few days"

"That would be wonderful Tate"

Tate pecked her on the cheek and she giggled. It sounded like bells and that drove him crazy.

He was so excited and couldn't wait to take her to his favourite beach. Which would soon be there favourite beach. He would make it perfect for her. He wouldn't fail this time. He'd make sure of it. No one would ruin this for him.


	6. Author's note

hey guys i'm terribly sorry about not updating in ages. For now i have lost interest in this story as i have just finished school for the year and am very busy with friends, family etc. i will try my best to get some inspiration but i feel terrible!

xx


End file.
